


Angelus nostrae

by Ibiscus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibiscus/pseuds/Ibiscus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Guardian Angels are given out by government organized companies to children in need. Dean and Sam finally get angels of their own own!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelus nostrae

It was another uneventful day in the Winchester household. School had been pretty average, Dad was still out hunting and you had just cooked dinner for you and sam. you were sitting in front of the TV, trying to agree on what to watch. you had wanted to watch a news report on the AngelSociety, but Sam was arguing about a WWE wrestling match on a different channel. Friday nights often went this way.

"I don't even get why you want one of those angels dean. It's not like they do much" Sam muttered.

"Shut the hell up, you signed for one too and you know what they do! They can cook, they can clean and do a lot of things Dad never did for us" you spit.

"Don't bring Dad into this. You're just creepily obsessive over angels." Sam laughed.

you jump to try and take the remote, but Sam easily dwarfs you in height, holding the remote above his head and laughing as he changed channels.  
You gave up after a while and retreated to your room, paging through books of angel lore and other myths. You've been interested in them ever since the day AngelSociety went public. At first people thought it was a hoax, nobody believed in angels, But after a while, the supposed "Angels" would perform more and more amazing feats. Healing terminal ilnesses, moving from one side of the world to another with seemingly no effort. They opened up more, releasing information on angel biology and psychology. Hundreds of Thousands of people signed up, but few were chosen to be blessed with one. Dean went to a school of 900+ kids, and only two had angels. They were immensly popular, but at the same time, total outcasts. Some people didn't trust angels, People would preach that they were evil, Sent by "Satan himself" . A lot of adults believed this and it could cause some to feel hostile towards the angels, carrying it on through their children.

Dean didn't. He wished he had his own. He wasn't the most popular person at school, His closest friend was his brother, even though they were in different grades. Humans and Angels shared a special bond, Much more than simple friendship. The two at school seemed to know what their angel was feeling, thinking and it even seemed like they could know where they were.

The night continued without much more drama, and dean fell asleep with the imaginary image of him having his very own angel.

The next morning he awoke to a start with a loud clang as mail was pushed through his letterbox. He yawned and stretched, slipping out of bed and pulling on a pair of soft cotton sweats from his drawer

you stumble down the stairs, barely awake from your stupor before picking up the mail and heading to the kitchen. you thumbed through the letters, reading the names on the front as he went. "Dad, Dad, more Dad -" you pause, looking at the current letter you are holding. The front read "Dean and Sam winchester". your stomach tightened as your eyes travelled upwards to the six wings in the top left corner. No way. No FREAKING way! You stuck your thumb under the letter flap, tearing it open with haste. You fumble to pull the letter out and read it as fast as you possibly can. "Dear Sam and Dean Winchester, You have been selected by the committee of the AngelSociety to be put under the guardianship of 2 angels. Your angels will arrive at 13:00 on Saturday the 25th of May. You will be introduced to your angels at the time of your arrival, and be notified of any special needs. All arrangements for education will be made by the AngelSociety and funds for food and accomodation will also be provided. We hope you enjoy and value your given angels, Anabiel, AngelSociety" You feel stuck to the spot, you can hear your blood rush through your ears, a rising cacophony before you leap up and stomp up the stairs, screaming your brothers name. He clambers out of bed, slightly confused and tells you to shut up and slow down before listening more carefully with a grin on his face. You laugh at him for a moment and the smile vanishes as quickly as it came. Your eyes snap to the clock and you almost scream as you see you have barely 2 hours before they get here.

"Cmon sammy we've gotta be ready or the angels wont like it!"

"Angels?"

"Yeah sam we both applied, so we get one each"

"Oh. Cool" He looks a little more excited at this point, but doesnt seem to want to show it.

After an hour or two of hurried cleaning and last minute shopping, you both relax into the sofa, eyes on the clock, Waiting for the doo- You almost scream as 3 people appear in your front room in a rush of wind. A woman in her thirties, With a kind face and long red hair that curls down her shoulders, Wearing a Navy blue pinstripe suit with flat soled slip ons. On her left, She has her hand on the head of a boy of 15, about the same age as sam. He has short blondish hair, Cherubic cheeks and a lazy yet wary look in his eyes that Dean doesn't trust on an angel. He's wearing a lose green turtleneck and cream chinos. On her right, She's holding the hand of a boy slightly older, about your age. He has short brown hair, A cute round face and the bluest eyes you've ever seen. He's wearing a trench coat at least 3 sizes too big, A white shirt, blue tie and black slacks underneath. It's a look that seems horribly childish, Yet at the same time one of the best things you've ever seen.


End file.
